Christmas with Kimmie
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Kim is invited to a Christmas party by Hego, but Shego has other plans. (Two-Shot)
1. At the Possibles

**Author's Note: Shego's real name is Carol.**

Part One: At the Possibles

Kim Possible sighed as she woke up to the songs of the holidays playing over her alarm clock radio. The nineteen year old world traveler always felt…different when this particular time of year came around. She was by no means a Grinch, but there was just something painful about the time of year Kim never could place. Sure, she would put on a happy face for her family's sake, but that was just it. The face was a mask, a façade to hide the pain she always felt. Kim sighed and walked into the kitchen to see the smiling face of Anne Possible in a festive sweater. "Good morning, Kimmie." Kim smiled for only a second as the brief image of a green-skinned antihero ran through Kim's mind. "Shego…" Kim whispered softly as the smile broadened. It quickly vanished when Kim realized her Mom was the one talking. "Morning, Mom." Kim said with a smile. "Do you have any missions today?" Kim shrugged. "I have to finish my shopping." She said with a groan. Ann looked at her daughter. "Why don't you get something for Shego this year?" Kim froze and looked at her Mom as if the woman had her head screwed on backwards. "Get something for my ARCHENEMY?" Kim questioned. Ann shook her head subtly as the ghost of a smile graced her lips. The woman could spot denial a mile away, and right now, Kim was in the middle of it. "Sure…It's a time to bury the hatchet." She said with a look. "You might be pleasantly surprised by the reaction."

At Drakken's latest lair, Shego was quietly filing her glove claws as she sat in a chair. A doorbell chime rang through the largely open space. _Does Drakken know the meaning of secret hidden lair?!_ Shego thought with a glare as she approached the entrance of the hideout and opened the door. "Oh, HELL no!" Shego growled at the sight of Victor Go A.K.A. Hego, her eldest brother. "Carol, come on. You know how important this time of year is to Mom." Shego, now identified as Carol, stopped. Her Mother was the only one who tried to understand the plasma powered woman, and she also tried her hardest to get the family together for the holidays. "Fine…" Carol growled with a fire in her eyes. Victor chuckled, turned around, and began to walk away. Then, he seemed to remember something and turned back to his sister. "She also wants us to bring a date." As Victor walked away, he hummed the little jingle to the Kimmunicator. "You won't get her." Carol vowed with a glare at her brother's shrinking form.

Back with Kim, the woman was a mess. She hated the last minute rush, but something compelled her to listen to her Mom's advice and get Shego something for the holidays. After combing through almost the entire mall, Kim was running out of options. Then, an idea struck her. Kim ran around gathering the various components and went home to work on her gift. Kim wasn't on the tech level of Wade or the Tweebs, but she was confident she could bring this particular gift online. After dedicated hours of work to the device, Kim was putting the final touches on her gift when the doorbell rang. _Who could that be?_ Kim thought as she listened to her Mom open the door and talk to the person. "Oh…you must be looking for Ron. He would be delighted to work with you at Bueno Nacho…" Kim's heart stopped as she glared at the gift in her hands and squeezed it gently. "Hego…" Kim said with a groan. She looked at her closet, saw her battle suit on the inside of the door, and smiled. _This could be fun after all._ The Girl Who Could Do Anything thought to herself.

Downstairs, Victor stood gobsmacked when Kim came down in an attractive black little number that brought out her curves in the right way. She smiled at Hego's expression. As he walked over to Kim, he was tackled to the ground. "Hands off my Kimmie!" Shego growled as she rolled to her feet. Victor looked at Carol with a confused expression. "What? I wanted to ask her to the party." Shego glared at her brother in a deadly way. "Can you two stop fighting and talk like calm, rational adults?!" Kim growled as she picked each one up in an arm. "Kim, where did you get the super strength?" Hego asked her in shock. Shego rolled her eyes and smiled at Kim. "I see Nerdlinger perfected the cloaking technology." Shego said as she studied the "dress". Kim blushed at Shego's smile as she admired the garment and the body in it. _I'll have to thank Nerdlinger if I ever meet him._ Shego commented in her mind. "Kimberly…" Kim bristled unconsciously as Victor addressed the teen by her complete name. This reaction made Shego smile. "…I want you to come with me to a Christmas party my family is having as my-" Kim cut the hero off with a simple gesture. "No, Hego. I won't go as your date."

The word "date" seemed to pull Mr. Possible out of thin air. "I concur with Kimmie Cub. I would trust Ronald or even Shego before I let you take my Kimmie Cub." That statement surprised all in the room. Victor looked like he got punched in the gut by the sentence and groaned out, "Why?" James marched up to Hego. "You are too dimwitted to realize when you can give your enemies information." James finished and added another finger to the one he was already holding up. "You have only met me once, so I do not know who you really are." James held up a third finger. "Your hero identity is a secret, so I cannot trust you fully to not deceive me or my daughter." James backed up and stood between Kim and Shego, his left hand on Shego's shoulder and his right on Kim's. "Shego, I have met twice, and Kimmie Cub has talked about her at length. With that said, I feel I know her enough to trust her." Hego took this moment to object. "Shego and Kim…" His protest was silenced by James. "Shego and Kim have a complex bossiness relationship, yes, but Shego has never seriously injured Kim."

Shego was dancing happily in her mind but remained stoic on the outside. "What do you say, Pumpkin?" Shego asked calmly. Kim gently placed her hand in Shego's. "Of course, Shego." The green-skinned woman looked at James. Then, she looked at Kim with a sigh. "My real name is Carol." Kim was surprised for a moment. Then, she smiled. "Alright…Carol." The name made Kim's lips tingle with electricity. She smiled and looked at her Kimmunicator to check the time. "When is the party?" Carol sighed. "In a few hours, we probably need to leave now if we are going to make it on time. As Kim and Carol were walking out the door, they were ambushed by the Tweebs with mistletoe, Kim simply shrugged. "It is tradition." She said before she kissed Carol gently.

 **Please Read and Review. Next time Kim meets the entire Go Family. Suggestions are welcome and encouraged.**


	2. At the Go’s

Part Two: At the Go's

As Kim rode toward Go City with Carol, old instincts started screaming that this was a bad idea. _What are you doing, Kim?!_ The superspy asked herself. _You're going to a party with your archenemies!_ Kim shifted deeper into the passenger seat as these thoughts swarmed in Kim's mind. Carol noticed and sighed in sadness. "Look. Kimmie, everything I do for Drakken is just a paycheck. Business is business, and I keep my personal life separate from it." Kim looked at the green-skinned beauty to look for tells to see if the freelance thief was lying. When she found none, Kim was a little surprised. In addition to that, Kim noticed she was staring and quickly looked away. "Do you like what you see, Pumpkin?" Carol asked with a smirk.

Kim desperately tried to change the subject. "Why do you work for an idiot like Drakken?" Carol flinched as if the question was attached to a sharp sword. Kim jerked away slightly frightened by the reaction. "If you don't want to answer-" Carol held up a hand. "No, Kimmie. You need to know this, so you'll be prepared for the madhouse that is Go Family Gatherings." Kim was surprised by Carol's openness with her. Then again, they had fought for years and gotten to know each other in an odd way. _Does she really trust me that much?_ Kim thought to herself. "It started a few months after we formed 'Team' Go," Carol began. "In the beginning, we were a great team, stopping thugs and super villains alike easily." The green women's face grew into a scowl as she spoke. "Then, the media attention began to change my brothers. It was little things at first, but as habits do, it grew into a monster." Carol looked at Kim and reigned in her anger. "I was already thinking of jumping ship because my brothers began to fight for their scrap of attention from the vultures of media." Carol gripped the steering wheel hard, and Kim had an idea of what was coming. "They found out. Didn't they?" The heroine asked with a concerned look. "Hego outed me and my girlfriend at the time in a bid to get more attention." Carol shivered in rage, sadness, or maybe a mix of the two emotions. "She left me over the debacle. That was the final straw. I left the 'team' and started working for Drakken. That way I could get back at Hego's bloated sense of justice without having to worry about any true threat." Carol looked at Kim. "Who knew I would get to fight with a beautiful and skillful redhead out of the deal?" Carol said as she grinned at Kim.

Kim blushed at all the praise from Shego without a few bruises. She wasn't used to it. Carol smirked. "You might want to start getting used to this, Kimmie." Kim's eyes widened as Carol leaned over and gently kissed Kim. "I'm not going anywhere if I can help it." Kim looked up at Carol and felt a shy smile grace her face. "She-" Carol chuckled. "I'm off the clock, Sweetness. It's Carol." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Mom REALLY likes Christmas." The green woman explained. Kim nodded. "This should be interesting." Kim mused aloud. Carol suddenly snapped her fingers. "Damn, I forgot to change for the party." Kim smiled and activated the Battlesuit's stealth function. When she appeared to vanish, Carol rolled her eyes. "Very sly, Kimmie, but you don't get any sneak previews." Kim didn't respond and simply smiled. "I'll just change at the house." The green Aphrodite decided. Kim deactivated the stealth and crossed her arms. "Spoilsport…" Carol only laughed at Kim's reaction.

What Carol called a "house" was actually a gargantuan mansion. Kim simply stared at the dwelling in shock. "My ancestors founded this city, Kimmie." Kim finally found her voice after trying to take in the massive complex. "Holy shit, that's huge!" Carol shook her head with a smile at Kim's outburst and thought, _Just wait until we share a bed, Pumpkin. I'll see how far your vulgar vocabulary goes._ Shego thought as they entered the mansion. Kim was struck speechless by the beauty. In the parlor, Kim noticed a woman talking to a man. The woman looked like Shego, but she had a natural tone to her skin and blonde hair. Kim looked around and noticed Carol was nowhere to be seen. _She must have went to change._ Kim reasoned. Kim slowly approached the man and woman. The man turned and saw Kim first. "Ah…Kim Possible…" When Kim gave the man a confused look, he smiled, "I'm sorry, miss. I'm the mayor of this fine city, Alexander E. Baskin." He chuckled. "I didn't get to thank you for stopping Aviarious." Kim smiled and waved the man off. "It was no big." He seemed surprised by her reaction and quickly nodded before walking away.

Mrs. Go smiled at Kim. She then looked around in confusion. "Where's Victor?" She asked. Kim bristled at the name for some reason. _Hego…_ Kim groaned in aggravation. "Actually, ma'am, I didn't come here as Hego's date." The older woman smiled kindly. "My mistake, ever since Victor met you, he won't stop talking about you." That's unsettling. Kim thought. "May I ask who…" The woman stopped as she followed Kim's gaze up the banister and smiled as the line of sight terminated at her daughter. Kim's jaw dropped at the sight of Carol. The woman was in a formal tuxedo with a green bow tie and Jacket, black slacks and a white shirt. When Carol noticed Kim's dazed expression, the woman smiled and backflipped off the stairs and landed perfectly on her feet. Carol turned and looked at Kim's gobsmacked face. "You'll catch flies like that, Pumpkin." Carol said with a smile. "May I have this dance?" She asked as "All I Want for Christmas" played in the the background. Kim shook herself from the daze and took Shego's hand. "Absolutely…"

As Kim and Carol danced, Victor looked at the pair, anger seeping into his mind as he watched them. _I'm the strong hero,_ Victor thought. _How could Kim reject me for my villainous sister?!_ Victor got up and marched over to the contented couple. Kim groaned when she saw Victor coming and gently pushed her way out of Carol's arms. "Don't move." Kim ordered with a smile at Carol. "Victor, why-" Kim's question was cut short as Victor punched her. Kim was sent flying into a pillar as the entire party froze. Carol glared at Victor as Kim pushed out of the hole she left in the column and landed on her feet. "VICTOR!" Carol growled as her entire body became covered in plasma. Everyone gasped at the rage from the thief. Before she could lift off and beat her brother to a smoking cinder, Kim got in Victor's face. "If you want a girl, you can't punch or kick her into a pillar or radio tower." Kim flinched at the quick memory. "That's a good way to piss her off!" Kim's eyes burned dangerously with anger. "My battlesiut overstimulated my emotions in that sitch. What's your excuse?!" Victor shivered under Kim's gaze. "I…" He trailed off. "You love me? Try again. When you love a person, you don't want to harm them." She growled. "You saw a nice trophy to adorn yourself with. Now, if you'll excuse us, Carol and I have a dace to finish."

In spite of that disruption, the party turned into one of the best Kim ever experienced. Now three years, eleven months, and twenty days later; Kim was excited. She had another gift for her girlfriend for Carol's birthday, but this one was extremely special. After cake, ice cream, and most of the gifts had been given; Kim smiled and produced a green and black velvet ring box. Carol smiled with tears in her eyes as Kim opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a green diamond in its setting. "Carol Elizabeth Go, will you marry me?" Shego smiled, "Kimmie, I…"

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Author's Note:** I left it open on purpose. No, I won't have a sequel. What will Carol say? Tell me as part of your Reviews.


End file.
